Eridan's Scarf
by x-PaintItRed-x
Summary: Oneshot! Sollux just wants to be left alone but Eridan insists that he tries on his scarf. Sollux finally agrees and then things escalate rather quickly. Lemon, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, troll genitalia (don't like, don't read) - This is my first ever fanfic so opinions would be nice. Thanks!


"Oh come on... Just let me put my scarf on you for a feww minutes..."

"I thaid no Ed."

"But wwhy not? It wwill look great!"

You groan. Why in the hell does Eridan always have to be so annoying? It's been almost an hour and he's still begging you to let him put his scarf on you.

You don't know why he wants to put it on you so bad... But you sure as hell won't let him.

"Please! Just this once! I'll leavve you alone afterwwards!"

You sigh and decide to let him do it. Might as well seeing that he's obviously not going to let up on it any time soon.

"What the hell Ed?! Why are you wrapping it around my eyeth?!"

You try to stop him from wrapping his insanely long, blue scarf around your eyes but fail miserably when he takes both your wrists in one hand and holds them away from your face. Wow... He's a lot stronger than you thought.

You can feel him struggling to tie off the scarf and try to take advantage of the moment but fail again when he pushes you down so that your back is against the couch cushion and his knees are on your wrists.

"What the fuck?! Let me go you aththhole!"

Your now wriggling around, desperate to break free of his grasp when all of a sudden you feel his hands on your wrists again. Gog... he's fucking lucky you can't use your psionics when blinded.

"Don't wworry Sol... I'm not goin' to hurt you."

His voice is almost a whisper and you shudder slightly. What the hell did he mean by he wasn't going to hurt you? You start to get a bit nervous when you feel a hand leave one of your wrists to rest on your cheek.

"I thwear to whatever deitheth you worthhip... I will kill you..."

But your threat soon becomes meaningless when you feel his lips on yours.

Holy fuck did it feel weird...

And yet... for some odd reason... you didn't turn your head in attempt to get away.

The kiss isn't long and shortly you feel his lips leave yours and you sigh with relief.

"What the hell wath that?"

You can tell he's probably blushing by the way he's stuttering and you take a moment to praise yourself for being able to make any troll this nervous.

Although... you're pretty nervous as well... seeing that your currently blinded with someone sitting on top of you.

"Wwell... I wwas... I wwanted to..."

"Your not jutht going to thtop there are you?"

Your own voice surprises you and now it's obvious that you both must be blushing like crazy.

"Wwait! Wwhat?! You mean... Your not pissed off or angry at me?!"

It's amazing how he went from having so much confidence moments before to all of a sudden being a stuttering, nervous, wreck.

You love it... But if only you could see his face right now.

"Ed... Take off thith thcarf. I want to thee you."

You can feel his hands quickly and shakily working to remove the scarf and when the knot comes loose your almost amazed by what you see.

Only inches from you, blushing like crazy, is Eridan. But instead of wearing all his little accessories (scarf, cape, rings, and all), he has decided to somehow remove them, while he was still holding you down, so that he is only wearing his black, long sleeve, Aquarius shirt and his long blue striped pants. His glasses are of as well and... Oh wow... Even the gel in his hair has somehow managed to vanish.

You feel yourself blush. He actually looks really cute with his hair down... It's just barely covering his left eye and...

No. No, you can't say this. You hate him.

And yet... You can't help but be drawn closer to him... like a bee to honey...

"Wwhat's wwrong?"

You realize you've been staring and he's now giving you the oddest of looks.

"Nothing... Itth jutht... You look good Ampora..."

He blushes as that and you find yourself smiling.

"I look like a filthy lowwer blood..."

"And whatth wrong with lower bloodth?"

He blushes again, this time out of embarrassment from the accidental insult he just sent you.

"Sorry..."

You find yourself leaning upwards to kiss him, your lips barely touching his since he's still holding you down.

He obviously gets the message about you not caring for the insult though because soon enough he's kissing right back and you can't believe how good it feels.

His lips are soft and taste a bit of salt water which leaves your lips tingling as his move gently across them. You can feel the heat on your cheeks from the dark blush that's gathering and you smile slightly into the kiss. He feels this and takes it as the green light to move on with his activities, lightly separating your lips with his own so that he may slide his tongue inside.

Your hands grip onto his shirt a bit when he does this. Gog... Was he good at kissing.

You wonder how he got so good when he never once had a matesprit in his life...

He nips lightly at your lower lip and you push the thought to the back of your head. Fuck it... How he got so good at kissing isn't important right now. All you want to worry about right now is how good it feels when his tongue wraps around your own in a fight for dominance.

You blush darker when his hands start moving...

First, they simply sat on your wrists, holding you down, but as the kiss progressed, his hands slowly worked their way down your arms... to your shoulders... over your chest... And oh... That's new...

You shiver slightly at the feeling of his hand on your groan. Your trying hard not to make a sound, your lips still locked on his. But then he rubs the fabric of your pants and you can't help but let out a tiny moan into the kiss.

He pulls away for a moment, smirking.

"Feel good Sol?"

You blush again and try to give him an answer but he's already rubbing his hand across the fabric again.

It was strange... Feeling someone touch you like this... But it felt good. Especially when Eridan did it.

You only manage to make a small mewl of pleasure rather than say anything.

"Hehe. Thought so..."

He keeps this up for about two minutes before pressing his lips to yours again and grinding his hips into yours. Holy fuck... This is amazing...

"Sol... Can I-"

"Yeah... Go ahead."

He didn't need to ask you twice.

He shakily grabs at the button on your pants, easily undoing that and the zipper. You can tell he's nervous because he's shaking now as he snakes his hand down into your pants, rubbing the fabric of your yellow boxers.

You moan slightly and this seems to stop some of his shaking. He's rubbing his hand back and forth, teasingly playing with the elastic on your boxers.

You can only take about five minutes of this before you lose your patience.

"Fuck Ed. If you want me tho bad the hurry up..."

His eyes go wide a bit and he seems a bit upset.

"I'm sorry... It's just I'vve nevver done this before."

You smile and bring a hand up to cuff around the back of his neck, kissing him lightly.

"I don't care... Jutht don't be nervouth. I'm fine tho juth go for it."He smiles and you feel his hand dip into your boxers. You blush and he stiffens when he touches your bulge, the tentacle-like appendage wrapping around his fingers.

"Y-you sure your ok..?"

You can tell he's really nervous so you try to ease his nerves, taking your hand and cupping his groin.

He gasps a bit when you squeeze lightly, obviously surprised by the sudden feeling.

"S-sol..."

"Jutht go ahead... I'm fine."

He blushes darkly and begins moving his hand up and down your bulge.

You bite your lip, trying to stop any sounds from escaping you, but it doesn't work very well. You moan quite loud actually and you feel a bit embarrassed.

He's going at a torturously slow pace and you decide you can't take it much longer.

So... You unbutton his pants, hearing him gasp when your hand goes into his purple boxers.

"O-oh cod Sol..."

He moans quietly and you feel even more turned on by it. You quickly begin rubbing his bulge, the tentacle wrapping around your wrist a bit.

Gog... It felt so weird. But you liked it.

You liked touching Eridan... And you especially liked him touching you.

He's not shaking anymore... And he seems to be picking up the pace of rubbing your bulge.

At one point however... He pulls his hand out of your boxers, a small amount of yellow fluid on it.

You blush. Darkly. Wow... Talk about embarrassing.

But when you take your hand out of his boxers, you find that your fingers have a bit of purple fluid them as well and he too is blushing.

"Hey... Sol..?"

He seems worried about something and you wonder if he's regretting what he's done.

You start to worry.

Sure... You said you hated him earlier... But that doesn't appear to be the case now.

No... This wasn't any sort of black rom relationship stuff going on.

You were flushed for Eridan.

You've always had a small thing for him... Even if you never admitted it to others and sometimes didn't admit it to yourself.

But now... When he's so close... When he touches you... You know you want him.

You want him more than anything actually... And when you hear the concern in his voice, you can't help but be fearful that he's going to leave you now.

"You ok Ed..?"

You ask him this quite quickly, as if you must know the answer immediately... Which you kind of do.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just... I wwas wwonderin'... Are you ok wwith this..?"

You can see the blush on his face, a dark purple, and you can't help but smile once again. He looks fucking adorable.

"Of courthe I'm alright dumbathth. Why elthe would I thtill be here?"

He smiles at this and it's obvious he's not worried now.

"I lovve you Sol..."

You smile and pull him into another kiss.

Not a sloppy, rushed on though like the others.

No... Instead, this kiss is slow and full of passion, and now you practically melt when he returns it, tongues slowly touching, and rubbing, and twisting around each other.

You can't help it anymore when the kiss starts lasting more than two minutes.

You need to tend to your bulge... Which happens to be getting restless.

So... You carefully hook your thumbs in the belt loops of your new matesprit's pants, sliding them down with ease as he still kisses you.

He pulls back and blushes.

"Oh... Y-you wwan-""Yeah..."

You can't help but be persistent and not let him finish his questions.

You've dreamt of kissing him all your life and now... You've basically got a VIP access pass to club Ampora.

He gets the message alright.

You blush when he starts sliding off your shirt... Then your pants and boxers.

He's still got his shirt and boxers on when you look up at him, completely naked below his half dressed body.

You have to fix this of course, so you remove his shirt and then his boxers.

You blush darker than ever because as soon as his boxers are off, both yours and his bulge wrap around one another.

"O-oh fuck..."

He moans as your bulges move around.

It felt strange and good at the same time. But when his bulge found it's way to your nook... You lost it.

You gasp and he seems to smirk.

'What the fuck you aththhole?! Thop thmirking and kithth me!' You think to yourself.

You can tell all his nerves have relaxed because he starts lining himself up with you.

"A-are you r-ready Sol..?" He asks, his voice still shaky.

Ok... Maybe most of his nerves.

You nod before moaning loudly as his bulge slowly wriggles inside of you. Oh fuck it felt good... And you couldn't fight back a single noise as he began moving in and out of you at an awkward pace.

You hold onto his shoulders, kissing his neck as he does this and soon enough he's got a good pace.

You're not kissing his neck anymore, you're simple holding onto his shoulders and moaning out of pure pleasure.

At some point, he hits a spot inside you that makes you see stars and you moan his name loudly.

"Wwoww... That wwas hot..." He teases before hitting that spot again, sending another jolt of pleasure straight through your spine, the stars completely blurring your vision as he repeatedly thrusts into that spot, hitting it harder and harder each time, your moans turning into screams of pleasure.

You keep this up for another five or six minutes before you both hit release, you spilling out onto both yours and his stomachs while he fills you completely.

"O-oh c-cod..." He whispers as he slowly pulls out of you and lays beside you on the couch.

Your breathing is still heavy but you manage to whisper, "I love you Ed."

He smiles and kisses you lightly, both arms holding you close.

"Y-you forgot the b-bucket aththole." You laugh a bit. You really don't care about the bucket at this point.

He chuckles. "Wwhatever. I still got you to wwear my scarf."


End file.
